


The suns of eighteen summers danced along

by Walter_K



Series: Lara & Roth [2]
Category: Tomb Raider (Video Games)
Genre: Age Difference, Damsel in Distress, F/M, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Virginity, Older Man/Younger Woman, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 06:33:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20861804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_K/pseuds/Walter_K
Summary: — Ротт, забери меня, пожалуйста, — явно прикрыв телефон рукой, яростно-быстро шепчет в трубку Лара, разбудив его звонком посреди ночи.





	The suns of eighteen summers danced along

**Author's Note:**

> упоминается Лара/Саманта и Конрад Ротт/Джослин Рейес, намек на Конрад Ротт/Ричард
> 
> Вдохновлено текстом ["Early excavations"](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11199757/1/Early-excavations) авторства **pfangirl**, можно читать как сиквел, происходящий спустя четыре года и за несколько лет до Яматая.
> 
> Название — измененная строчка из стихотворения Уильяма Уордсворта

— Ротт, забери меня, пожалуйста, — явно прикрыв телефон рукой, яростно-быстро шепчет в трубку Лара, разбудив его звонком посреди ночи.

В ее голосе он слышит страх, и боль, и злость — и это мгновенно стирает остатки сна. 

— Что-то случилось, милая? — спрашивает он, проведя ладонью по лицу. Ротт садится на кровати и тянется за лежащими на тумбочке наручными часами — 2:18 — а потом за висящими на стуле рядом джинсами. 

— Черт, Ротт, все потом, просто забери меня побыстрее! 

Ротт запоминает адрес и кладет трубку. Обычно Лара не расставалась со своим «Триумфом», который он подарил ей на шестнадцатилетие, и в универ, по всем делам и подругам ездила только на нем. Не то чтобы у нее было много подруг, но Ротт, честно говоря, за этим и не следил — девочка росла так быстро, что могла уже и вырасти из своей детской травматичной застенчивости, превратившись в прекрасного лебедя. Он не знает, почему в этот раз за ней нужно заезжать, ведь раньше она никогда не звонила ему по таким поводам и в такое время — и это немного тревожно. 

Пока Ротт натягивает джинсы и футболку, просовывает руки в кобуру, зашнуровывает ботинки и накидывает куртку, он перебирает в голове различные версии — но потом просто одергивает себя: если она жива и в относительном порядке, значит, все нормально, а вероятно разбитый мотоцикл — что ж, купит ей новый. 

Старый Лэнд-Ровер на этот раз удивительно послушен и даже заводится с первого раза — и очень вовремя.

*

Лара ждет его у ступеней незнакомого дома на другом конце города — и, дождавшись, когда он выйдет из машины и подойдет ближе, крепко обнимает его. Совсем как прежде. Гладя ее по хрупкой спине, он замечает, что Лара дрожит — и гневно поднимает глаза вверх, пока в груди стучит сплетение злости и желания защитить любой ценой. В окнах дома горит свет и мелькают какие-то фигуры, но разобрать лица нельзя. Где-то играет музыка. 

Лара размыкает объятия, убедившись, что ее точно видели с ним, и запрыгивает на переднее сиденье. И только когда она захлопывает за собой дверцу и щелкают внутренние запоры, а Ротт садится за руль, Лара вытягивает ноги вперед, откидывается на пассажирском кресле, зажмурившись — и издает какой-то рычащий звук злости. 

— Лара? Ты как? — спрашивает Ротт, глядя на нее. 

— Прекрасно, — сквозь зубы выдавливает она. — Точнее, отвратительно, но лучше, чем могло быть. 

Ротт сворачивает с тротуара. Выглядит Лара нормально — разве что усталой и расстроенной. 

— Чей это дом? — спрашивает он, выезжая из переулка на дорогу. 

— Одной подруги. 

Ротт следит за трафиком, иногда поглядывая в боковое зеркало заднего вида, и ждет, пока Лара соберется с мыслями рассказать, что случилось. Он не хочет ее подгонять — в конце концов, она даже не обязана ничего говорить. Ротт здесь не для того, чтобы лезть в ее личную жизнь против ее воли.

— Девчонки позвали меня на вечеринку, мы немного выпили, и все было прекрасно и весело, пока не объявился старший брат Гвен. Я и раньше пересекалась с ним, но он только флиртовал и в целом не производил какого-то плохого впечатления, и я не воспринимала это как что-то серьезное. Но...

Лара вздыхает и сглатывает. У Ротта сердце пропускает удар — он боится самого страшного: что Ларе кто-то посмел сделать больно. Он сжимает на руле пальцы.

— Но он решил, что можно переходить к делу? — осторожно предполагает Ротт самое худшее. 

— Вроде того. Сказал, что раз у меня никого нет, то это отличный повод присмотреться к нему. Я отшутилась, надеясь, что он отстанет, но все перешло в какую-то некрасивую сцену... А потом... Потом, когда девчонки отошли на минуту на кухню, он прижал меня к дивану так, что я не могла пошевелиться, и попытался стащить с меня джинсы. 

Костяшки на руле белеют от того, как сильно Ротт сжимает пальцы. 

_Ублюдок._

Он встречается с ней взглядом в зеркале заднего вида.

— Лара, я... — Он останавливается на мосту, включая аварийки — плевать на штрафы — поворачивается к Ларе, потянувшись вперед, и кладет ладонь на ее тонкую руку. — Мне так жаль. У него же ничего не вышло, правда? Я не верю, что моя девочка не дралась до последнего, — он обнадеживающе улыбается ей. 

— Дралась, конечно. 

— Хочешь, я съезжу туда и вправлю ему мозги как следует? 

Он знает ее ответ еще до того, как задает этот вопрос. Он слишком хорошо знает свою Лару.

— По правде говоря, Ротт... — Лара опускает взгляд, — я руку ему сломала.

_Узнаю свою девочку_, думает Ротт. В памяти всплывают старые воспоминания. Как они с Ричардом сбили костяшки до крови, влезши в какую-то заварушку в пригороде, причины которой уже давно никто не помнит. 

— Умница. — Он слегка пожимает ее руку, все еще не зная, что сказать, чтобы приободрить ее. — Я всегда знал, что ты можешь со всем справиться сама. 

_Значит, старый дядя Ротт здесь уже не нужен._

Лара смущенно улыбается. 

— Разве на мосту можно останавливаться? 

— Нет, конечно, — кряхтит Ротт, выворачивая руль, чтобы выехать на дорогу. 

В голове вертится сомнение, что же он может сделать для нее, что сказать, чтобы из-за него она не почувствовала себя беспомощной тогда, когда все уже позади. Пока он размышляет, идут минуты, и мимо бегут освещающие шоссе рыжие фонари. 

— Я думал, у тебя есть девушка... — осторожно произносит он. Ему все еще неловко об этом говорить — и представлять его Лару с девушкой. 

— Мы поругались. А потом она уехала в Японию на каникулы. 

— Хм, — выдыхает Ротт. Пока они стоят в пробке, повисает неловкая тишина, в которой на лобовое стекло начинает накрапывать мелкая морось — с этой премерзкой английской погодой никогда не знаешь, с какой стороны начнет лить, а с какой припекать или поддувать, — и Ротт решает сказать что-нибудь подбадривающее. — Ну, вот вернется — и помиритесь. 

Лара многозначительно молчит. Серьезно разругались, значит. 

Ротт вспоминает себя в ее возрасте — и отлично может ее понять. Уж как он ругался со своими кратковременными пассиями — только щепки летели. Нашел, чем гордиться. Ну и, в конце концов, где он сейчас? Женщины приходили и уходили, и ни одна так и не задержалась надолго. К лучшему: все равно он женат на море и на Эндюранс. 

Но Лара — не он, и у нее все должно быть хорошо. У нее все для этого есть. Главное, не просрать. 

— А что с твоим «Триумфом»? 

— Движок барахлит, сдала его в ремонт, может, сделают что. 

Лара выстукивает ботинком нервную дробь, отвернувшись к окну. Ротту видно, как она закусила костяшку указательного пальца и отчаянно хмурится своему отражению. Реакция на произошедшее настигает ее только сейчас, после того, как схлынула волна адреналина и злости, и теперь Ротт замечает, насколько ей действительно плохо. 

Он неуклюже тянется в ее сторону, легонько похлопывает по коленке:

— Ну-ну, милая, все позади.

Как раз в этот момент огонек светофора переключается с красного на желтый. 

Мимо снова проносятся очереди фонарей, перемежающихся деревьями, и когда Ротт сворачивает в переулок к квартире Лары, та словно просыпается от своего оцепенения:

— О нет, — выпаливает она и тут же поворачивается к Ротту: — только не бросай меня здесь одну, пожалуйста. 

— В смысле? — Он обеспокоенно смотрит на ее печальное лицо — он никогда не видел ее такой. Не видел, чтобы она ни с того ни с сего не требовала позволить ей разобраться во всем самой — а наоборот. 

— В смысле, я не хочу домой. Там... В общем, можно я просто переночую у тебя? Пожалуйста. 

Ротт никогда не умел ей отказывать. Не мог. Когда-то он не умел отказывать и Ричарду, но то было давно и быльем поросло — однако Ларе точно так же передалась эта его странная слабость. 

Он говорит:

— Конечно.

*

Он стелет Ларе на диване в гостевой комнате, пока она рассматривает коллекцию пластинок на полке. Если бы он почаще бывал на берегу, то, возможно, смог бы послушать их все, никуда не торопясь, но сейчас все они — лишь греющие душу пыльные бумажные упаковки, содержимое которых все равно есть у него в айподе. 

Лара вытаскивает тоненький блинчик «The Final Cut» Pink Floyd, дует на него — облачко сухой легкой пыли взметается в воздух, — и поворачивается в его сторону:

— У отца была такая же. 

— Конечно, была, мы вместе и покупали на блошке в Бермондси. Тебе тогда было лет пять, — Ротт неуклюже взбивает подушку, чуть не выронив, — оу. Ну да, я как раз вернулся из Индии, верно.

— Я поставлю? — Она поднимает на него вопросительный взгляд, и он замирает, не успев воткнуть последний уголок в пододеяльник — смотрит, как она достает пластинку из конверта, кладет в проигрыватель и осторожно, словно древний хрустальный артефакт, ставит на нее иголку. Начинают играть первые аккорды. И в этот момент Ротт чувствует себя ужасно старым. 

— Пошли лучше чай пить, — спешно зовет он, уходя в кухню, потому что уже сами собой вспоминаются и Фолкленды 82-го, и Ричард 97-го. И первый совместный рейс. И свадьба Ричарда с Амелией. И их похороны. И...

— Ротт? — окликает его Лара, вырвав из воспоминаний. Ротт никогда не считал себя склонным к ностальгии — но Лара удивительным образом умеет вытащить из него наружу все то, что он давно похоронил. 

— А?

— Я лучше схожу пока в душ. После всего этого чувствую себя такой... грязной, — Лара поеживается, обняв себя за плечи, и опускает глаза. 

— Конечно, милая. Будь как дома. 

Пока Лара шумит в душевой, Ротт ставит чайник. Находит пачку печенек Jaffa и немного шоколадных конфет, и, боже, все это так смешно и нелепо, разве печеньками можно помочь девушке, которая пережила попытку изнасилования? Слава богу, только попытку, но... Но и одно это уже отвратительно.

Но ей уже давно не четырнадцать. И не шестнадцать. Ей больше восемнадцати, а значит, она уже законно взрослый человек, разве что алкоголь ей все еще не продадут. Поэтому у нее уже должно быть достаточно мозгов, чтобы понимать свою привлекательность — значит, быть готовой к подобным ситуациям и уметь постоять за себя. И она очень даже умеет, судя по некоторым пострадавшим конечностям. Но стоит признаться самому себе — Ротт охотно понимает, на что купился тот парень, который сегодня решил, что имеет какое-то право без спроса брать то, что ему не принадлежит. И это очень странное чувство — осознавать отголоски подобного понимания, и в то же время отчаянно хотеть набить морду и парню, и себе заодно. 

Особенно, когда сейчас Лара, полностью ему доверяя, плещется у него в душе и собирается пить с ним чай и ночевать у него в гостиной. 

Не то чтобы он раньше не пил с ней чай. 

Господи, да он еще двадцать лет назад, когда Лары и в проекте не было, надирался с ее отцом во всех пабах Темпл Бара подряд, выкатываясь из одного и вкатываясь в следующий без промедления, и голосил какие-то дурацкие песни на набережной Лиффи, — и иногда это заканчивалось не совсем так, как планировалось, — а теперь испытывает странный колющий дискомфорт от того, что собирается пить чай с конфетами. С дочерью Ричарда. 

Может быть, в этом все и дело.

В Ричарде. 

— Горячая вода как-то слишком быстро кончилась, — вытаскивает его из воспоминаний смущенно улыбающаяся Лара, шлепая босыми ногами по кафелю кухни. Футболка, которую он ей дал на ночь, висит чуть не до коленок и велика размеров на сто, поэтому сползает с плеча, но Лара ее даже не поправляет. Кончик хвостика, в который убраны ее каштановые волосы, мокрый после душа, а на предплечьях еще остались одинокие капли воды. Лара поспешно стирает их ладонями и садится напротив. — Боже, это самый вкусный чай в моей жизни, — выдыхает она, сделав из здоровенной кружки большой глоток Эрл Грея из пакетика, и Ротт не может удержаться от улыбки. 

«Какая ты у меня хорошая. И сильная. И улыбаешься несмотря ни на что», — думает он, но так и не осмеливается сказать это вслух. «И такая красивая, что больно смотреть.»

— Не вздумай сказать это при Уинстоне, а то с ним случится что-нибудь, — он придвигает к ней печеньки, и Лара с удовольствием уминает сразу две, запивая чаем.

— Он и не такое пережил, — жуя, отмахивается Лара. 

— Ну ты, конечно, сравнила. Какое-то нападение вооруженных грабителей и Чай Из Пакетика. 

Лара прыскает с конфетой за щекой, и Ротт улыбается в свою чашку. На пластинке подходит к концу предпоследний трек. Печально, что теперь, когда она уже не та маленькая дуреха, у них почти нет поводов вот так просто сидеть и смеяться. А может, и к лучшему — не пристало старому неприкаянному морскому волку вроде него отираться вокруг юной девушки. Отчего-то он не может отвести от нее взгляда — и где-то за селезенкой сосет чувство, что у него уже нет дочери. Он больше не знает, кто для него Лара.

*

Он должен был это предвидеть.

Ведь все же было нормально: он пожелал ей спокойной ночи, убедился, что она в целости и сохранности свернулась котенком на диване, и ушел к себе. А теперь...

Ротт уже проваливается в сон, когда дверь в его комнату открывается, и Лара проскальзывает к нему под одеяло. 

— Лара, что ты делаешь?! — его прошивает ужасом и холодным потом, когда Лара садится на него верхом, обхватив стройными ножками бедра, и нагибается, прижимаясь теплыми губами в поцелуе.

Ротт буквально отдирает ее с себя. 

Приподнявшись на локтях, он с ужасом смотрит в ее большие ореховые глаза, в холодном рассвете кажущиеся совсем темными. На ней только белье, а футболка снова сползла с плеча, оголив гладкую кожу, и от нее пахнет чем-то неуловимо сладким. 

Вместо ответа Лара снова пытается поцеловать его и кладет ладонь ему на живот в опасной близости от резинки трусов. Он молится, чтобы его тело не посчитало себя умнее его.

— Какого черта, Лара? Прекрати этот цирк сейчас же! — Ротт повышает голос — до того тембра, которым привык отчитывать провинившихся членов экипажа на судне. Это действует на нее, словно пощечина. 

Лара замирает, уставившись на него. 

Ему становится стыдно. 

— Прости, милая, я не хотел... — Ротт пытается вылезти из-под нее, но безуспешно. Он касается ее руки. — Лара... Слезь, пожалуйста, мне неудобно. 

Он помогает ей сесть рядом — и чувствует, какая она хрупкая в его руках. 

— Я понимаю, что ты чувствуешь. — «Нет, не понимаешь», — может прочесть он в ее расстроенном взгляде. Он судорожно пытается припомнить содержание тоненькой книжки по психологии, которую ему, к счастью, случилось прочесть однажды в длинном рейсе. — После произошедшего тебе снова хочется... контролировать ситуацию, верно? И свое тело. Быть его хозяйкой. — Он не перестает гладить ее по нежному плечу, и его руки кажутся ему такими грубыми и мозолистыми, что он боится случайно сделать ей больно.

Лара кивает, отводя глаза — и челка падает ей на лицо. 

— Ты понимаешь, что пришла ко мне только из-за этого? И на самом деле не хочешь со мной спать? 

— Не разговаривай со мной так, словно я малолетняя дура, — шепчет Лара, и у нее снова тот самый вид, будто она вот-вот заплачет — но он знает, что это не так. 

— Прости. Ты меня напугала. — Чуть до инфаркта старика не довела, по правде говоря. 

— Я не хотела. Я... 

— Вот и умничка, — сворачивая тему, старается улыбнуться он, пока внутри все вопит о том, какая же она красивая сейчас. — А теперь иди сюда, — он обнимает ее, и она вжимается в него всем телом, уткнувшись носом куда-то в плечо, и тяжело и неровно вздыхает. Она совсем миниатюрная в его объятьях, и Ротт никак не может взять в голову, как вообще он может что-то к ней испытывать, если внутри столько нежности, жалости и любви — и ему снова хочется дать себе по роже. Они сидят так какое-то мгновение, пока Лара успокаивается и он чувствует, как ее бешено колотящееся сердце понемногу приходит в нормальный ритм. Слегка отстранившись, он гладит ее по голове и тихо говорит:

— Ну, а теперь иди спать. 

Сперва Лара молчит. А потом спрашивает:

— Можно, я посплю с тобой?

Ротт не сразу находит, что ответить — его пронзает острое ощущение, что по роже ему все-таки дали, а то и сразу под дых заодно, выбив весь воздух. Секунды тянутся, и он не хочет, чтобы все выглядело так, будто он долго думает над ответом и сомневается — потому что как может он ей отказать?

Он никогда этого не умел. 

Не сейчас. 

— Только без подобного цирка, хорошо?

И она, улыбнувшись, поднимает на него взгляд — и целует в небритую седеющую щеку.

Каждую новую секунду рядом с ней он боится сказать что-то не то, резкостью или отказом сделать ей больно — и в его просоленных морем мозгах это почему-то никоим образом не противоречит тому, что с нынешним количеством тренировок своими прекрасными ножками Лара вполне способна запросто его задушить. 

Ротт устало опускается на подушку, и Лара сворачивается калачиком рядом, подтянув к себе коленки. Она быстро засыпает — и во сне поворачивается, чтобы обнять его и засопеть куда-то в основание шеи. А он никак не может прогнать из памяти вкус ее губ.

_Черт бы тебя побрал, старый придурок, что же ты творишь._

*

Суббота начинается с завтрака после полудня — хлопьями с молоком, потому что больше ничего подходящего в его холодильнике нет, — и никто словно бы не вспоминает о прошедшей ночи. По крайней мере, вслух; Ротт непроизвольно мажет взглядом по аккуратным мышцам на ее бледных плечах, когда она орудует ложкой в тарелке — прошлой ночью этими руками она обнимала его во сне. По локонам мягких темных волос, то и дело падающим на лицо — от них было щекотно, когда она уткнулась ночью ему в плечо. 

В какой момент все вдруг полетело к чертям? Почему именно сейчас?

Он не будил Лару, пока она не встала сама — еще успеется не спать ночами, сидя над учебой, или вскакивать в полшестого по будильнику. 

Когда они расправляются с завтраком, Ротт спрашивает:

— Ну что, какие планы на выходные?

— Да никаких, если честно, — пожимает плечами Лара. — Я собиралась остаться у Гвен, потом поехать с ней еще кое-куда. Теперь не хочу, — она неопределенно отмахивается. — Мне надо бы сходить в сервис, проведать, как там мой мотоцикл, и если готов, то заберу. А потом я свободна. И знаешь, что?

— Что, милая?

— Хочу тупо завалиться смотреть киношку. 

— Без проблем. Дай-ка подумать... — Ротт изображает, будто вычисляет в уме сложное уравнение, а потом одновременно с Ларой выставляет указательный палец вперед, другой рукой словно поправляя полу шляпы — и они произносят хором:

— ИНДИАНА ДЖОНС!

*

О возвращении Лары возвещает музыкальный звук идеально настроенного движка «Триумфа» под окном, а потом — топот ног по лестнице. Она притаскивает пиццу, которая тут же наполняет комнату своим вредным вкусным запахом, и они устраиваются на диване. 

Когда-то они смотрели первый фильм так часто, что до сих пор помнят наизусть — но это не мешает им смеяться как в первый раз и не обращать внимания на неправдоподобность. 

Когда Индиана бредет по джунглям Амазонки, Лара говорит:

— Когда-нибудь я тоже там буду.

— Конечно, будешь. Только не забудь спрей от москитов, — напоминает Ротт, и Лара закатывает глаза. 

Они смеются, и Ротт впервые за долгое время вспоминает, что это такое — просто проводить выходные дома рядом с...

И с кем же? 

Инди поднимает крышку Колодца Душ, бросает факел вниз: весь пол храма устлан сплетениями кишащих змей. 

— Спускайся первым, — говорит Саллах.

— Прости за вчерашнее, — вдруг произносит Лара, пока Инди под тревожную музыку болтается на веревке. 

Ну почему снова змеи? 

— Тебе не за что извиняться, милая. 

Она кладет голову ему на плечо. 

В сумраке храма Инди падает на крошечный островок посреди океана змей — и в руках у него только факел. 

— Я не хотела тебя напугать, Ротт. Но вчера я была на взводе, сам понимаешь... И если бы не это, то ни за что бы не решилась. 

Ротт медленно переводит взгляд с экрана на Лару. 

— О чем ты?

— Вчерашнее не было... ошибкой. Просто я не знала, как иначе. — Она вздыхает. — Не знала, как иначе сказать тебе. 

Ему очень хочется сделать вид, что он не понимает, о чем она, свернуть все в шутку, сменить тему, запрыгнуть обратно на веревку и больше никогда не возвращаться в чертов Колодец Душ — но он делал это всю свою жизнь, и не может поступить так с Ларой. Он должен быть честен с ней. Нет смысла отрицать очевидное — а еще она должна понять, что и это пройдет.

Поэтому он просто целует ее в макушку, поглаживая по плечу. 

Она поднимает голову и встречается с ним взглядом. 

— И это все? 

— Лара, я не...

Он не успевает продолжить, потому что она снова целует его, так же запальчиво, как и ночью — но на этот раз он не отталкивает ее. Поцелуй только сначала кажется почти что невинным, потому что Ротт не желает, чтобы он переходил во что-то большее; но все происходит как-то само собой, и для юной леди Лара целуется даже слишком хорошо. 

Прервав поцелуй, она отстраняется и касается губами его щеки. А потом шепчет:

— Ротт, я хочу тебя. 

По спине пробегает холодок — Ротт все еще до последнего не уверен, правильно ли он поступает, позволяя ей увлечь себя в свои юношеские фантазии, мало применимые в реальности. 

— Ты уверена, милая? 

— Да, черт возьми. Куда делся тот Ротт, которого я знала всю жизнь? Кто ты и что ты с ним сделал? — она недовольно смотрит на него, а потом снова льнет в поцелуе — и ему даже сперва сложно ответить на поцелуй из-за улыбки. 

— Может, пойдем в спальню? 

— Еще чего, — фыркает Лара. 

На таком же диване меньше суток назад какой-то хрен пытался ее изнасиловать, и вот теперь он сам, Ротт, позволяет ей расстегнуть на себе рубашку. Чем он лучше? Разве не должен он был защищать ее от излишнего мужского внимания? Так здорово сработал, что аж сам теперь с ней на диване тискается. Каков молодец! Ничего не скажешь, самый лучший метод. 

— У тебя уже... был секс? 

— Секс — был, мужчины — нет, — загадочно отвечает Лара, ерзая на его коленках. До него не сразу доходит: значит, она спала со своей девушкой. А теперь хочет... Чего хочет? Мужчину? Или друга ее отца конкретно, который помогал ей на раскопках, еще когда она под стол пешком ходила, а потом учил стрельбе из лука и приемам рукопашки? 

— Значит, ты девственница, — выдыхает Ротт, и чуть не вздрагивает от того, как странно звучит это слово на языке. И какой он вдвойне старый на этом фоне. 

— Ага, — она проводит пальчиками по седеющим волоскам на его груди, и Ротт припадает губами к ее шее. 

Он должен быть втройне осторожен с ней, чтобы не сделать больно. Это очень тревожно.

Может быть, ей вообще не нравятся мальчики, думает Ротт, — просто она еще это не до конца осознала. Может быть, она пока еще полагает, что дело не в ней, а в самих мальчишках — конечно, и среди них всегда было полно мудаков, но парни все равно останутся парнями. Кому, как не ему, об этом знать. 

Уж лучше это будет он, чем какой-нибудь девятнадцатилетний неумеха, потеющий при виде сисек и не знающий, что такое клитор. 

Но Ротт понимает, что сильно переоценил свою так называемую опытность — ведь когда девушка, при виде которой в груди распускается тепло, а яйца поджимаются, снимает узкие джинсы, а затем футболку, оставшись в одних трусиках, все то, что он считал опытом, нажитым непосильным трудом, как-то быстро улетучивается, оставляя после себя только приятное волнение.

Он проходится ладонями по ее нежной шее — вниз, по плечам, и едва касается груди. Лара гладит его по коротким волосам, и он не упускает момента поцеловать ее запястье, а потом, скользнув ладонями по ее спине и пояснице, притягивает к себе и целует груди. Нежные соски так сладки, что он тихо стонет, чувствуя, как вибрирует ее тело от легкого смешка. В штанах становится тесно, и Лара замечает это, потому что тут же принимается расстегивать его ширинку. 

— Постой, Лара, — с трудом отстраняясь от ее груди, говорит Ротт. 

И только в этот момент замечает синяки на ее плечах. 

— ...откуда это? 

— Что? А-а... — Лара переводит взгляд на несколько темных следов, явно повторяющих форму чьих-то пальцев. — Наверное, после вчерашнего осталось, — пожимает она плечами. И легонько улыбается. 

Как может она улыбаться на такое? Ротта передергивает. Он целует ее плечо, потом спускается чуть ниже, боясь прикоснуться к синякам, и до безумия хочет ее защитить. И просто — хочет. 

Когда Лара справляется с молнией его штанов и с любопытством берет в руку член, Ротт стонет почти в голос. 

— Говорю же, постой. 

Он касается пальцами ткани ее трусиков между ног, ожидая почувствовать там приятную липкость, но ошибается. Подавив разочарование, он чуть надавливает костяшками на клитор поверх ткани, вырвав из Лары тихий стон выдоха. 

— Я сама. 

Она приспускает его штаны до середины бедер и теперь крепче сжимает руку на члене. Ротт замечает в ее глазах тот самый блеск любопытства, который он так хорошо знает — он помнит его не только по работе (где-то здесь ему хочется улыбнуться), но и по тем урванным коротким моментам редкой близости с Ричардом, о которых они предпочитали не говорить. 

_И все-то она сама. _

Она терпеливо водит рукой по члену, и Ротт хочет показать ей, как было бы правильней, но сдерживает себя. Он переводит взгляд на то, как ее пальцы мягко движутся под тканью ее трусиков, которая довольно быстро намокает, и от этого зрелища он понимает, что стоит немного притормозить. 

— Иди сюда, — тихо говорит он, и на низкой ноте его голос немного хрипит. Сигареты не доведут его до добра. 

Ротт притягивает ее к себе ближе за бедра и стаскивает трусики. Запах Лары кружит голову, и ему хочется прижаться лицом ей между ног. Он целует ее живот, на секунду лизнув ямку пупка, и скользит большим пальцем по смазке. 

— Приляжешь?

Лара кивает. 

Ротт разводит ее ноги — она сразу забрасывает одну на спинку дивана, и Ротт в который раз жалеет, что не настоял на передислоцировании в кровать. Перехватив ее возбужденный взгляд, он касается губами горячего лона. В голову лезут безобразные пошлые картинки, как Лара занималась любовью с подругой. 

Есть одна проблема: если он сейчас будет еще полчаса ей отлизывать — в принципе, он не имеет ничего против, — то спустит где-то на первых пяти минутах себе в кулак. А Лара явно хочет не этого. 

Поэтому он осторожно проскальзывает пальцем внутрь, проверяя, насколько узкое там отверстие. Конечно, Лара юная и спортивная, так что даже там нежные ткани должны легко растягиваться — но анатомия есть анатомия, а Ротт совсем не хочет, чтобы ей было больно и чтобы была кровь. 

Лара только немножко хмурится. 

— Ротт, я не хрустальная. 

Он осторожно скользит пальцем внутрь и наружу, растягивая отверстие плевы, а потом, лизнув Лару, добавляет еще один. Нежные стенки сокращаются вокруг пальцев, и Лара глубоко дышит. 

Когда пальцы проходят свободно, он поднимает на нее взгляд — и Лара гладит его по щеке, притягивая к себе. 

— Давай уже. 

— ...Черт. Резинка. 

— У тебя нет резинки? 

— В трусах? Нет. В тумбочке. В спальне. 

Лара громко вздыхает, выскальзывает из его объятий и прямо так, как была — голышом — босиком шлепает в соседнюю комнату. 

Ротт слышит, как она шуршит в ящике, и чертыхается. На мгновение он представляет, как выглядит сейчас со стороны — стареющий моряк, сидящий на продавленном диване, с каменным стояком — такое с ним в последние годы случается не так уж и часто, — в ожидании, когда юная дева, годящаяся ему в дочери, найдет в его тумбочке презерватив. 

На экране, давно поставленном в беззвучный режим, Мэрион целует Инди — и тот сразу же засыпает как ни в чем не бывало. 

Ну уж это с Роттом точно не случится. 

Лара возвращается почти сразу — целует его, суя в руку бластер с резинкой, и ложится. У Ротта должны дрожать руки, но они делают все по памяти. Он раскатывает резинку на члене и подается вперед. Какая-то неловкость за гранью разумного. Лицо Лары прямо перед ним, она целует его в щеку и выжидательно смотрит. 

— Скажи, если будет больно, я сразу остановлюсь. 

Лара опускает руку вниз и красноречиво направляет его член головкой к себе. 

И у них все получается.

*

— Кто та женщина на фото?

— Каком фото? — переспрашивает Ротт, когда они лежат рядом, и он гладит ее грудь, касаясь нежных сосков. 

— На тумбочке. Темнокожая, с разводным ключом в руке. Твоя бывшая? 

«Нынешняя», — хочет ответить он, но к их отношениям с Джослин сложно подобрать привычное название. 

— Вроде того. 

— Красивая. Ты ее бросил? 

— Нет... Но и она меня не бросала. Это сложно объяснить, милая, — он целует ее в висок, а потом присаживается на диване, пытаясь разобраться, где его штаны. Ротту не нравится этот разговор — она могла как-то не так его понять, и... 

— Позвони ей. 

— Я не могу. 

— Почему? 

— Потому что она мне звонит, только когда... Ну ты понимаешь. 

— Тем более позвони. 

— Ей не до меня, у нее дочь не намного младше тебя и полно других забот сейчас. А ты позвони Саманте, раз уж на то пошло, — ворчит Ротт. 

— А я думала, что после сегодняшнего ты немножко позабудешь свои «отцовские» обязанности, — Лара изображает кавычки и улыбается ему. 

— Так вот зачем ты совратила бедного старика, — застегнув штаны, Ротт опускается к Ларе и целует ее в губы. 

— Не только, — хихикает та, пытаясь увернуться от рук Ротта, скользнувших по талии опасно близко к подмышкам. 

— Хитрая девчонка, — смеется Ротт. — Ладно. Позвоню. 

— Я тоже. 

Когда под окном принимается рычать заводящийся «Триумф», Ротт снова ставит «The Final Cut» и сидит на диване до тех пор, пока не заканчивается последний трек — а потом тянется к телефонной трубке.


End file.
